So Payaso 'Soy Payaso'
by Piskix
Summary: SongFic medio cortito. Este FF se los dedico a todos los que creen que la sencillez y la timidez pueden ocultar lo más valioso.


El tema que elegí para este SongFic, es de Extremoduro, se llama "So Payaso", me parece muy tierna la canción, y me pareció excelente para acompañar el FF.

Ahora sí, el FF...:

-----

So Payaso (Soy payaso)

¿Tan tímido?... justo.. un Gryffindor. Cuando pisé por primera vez Hogwarts, y la profesora McGonagall me nombró, recuerdo su voz perfectamente "Longbotton Neville"; en el momento que me senté para ser seleccionado, supuse que iría a Hufflepuff. Soy una persona torpe, como para ir a Ravenclaw, no soy tan ingenuo ni vivaz para llegar a pisar a Slytherin... y...¿valiente¡¡Jamás!! Sinceramente... soy cobarde.

**Puede que me deje llevar,  
puede que levante la voz y puede que me arranque sin más,  
¡a ver qué me dice después!**

Y sólamente alguien me pudo ayudar a enfrentar a mi gran mayor temor, eso pensé en un momento, puesto ahora hay cosas peores a que temer.  
Mi primer temor se presentó en el profesor Snape... sonará gracioso, miedo a un profesor... a una materia... Todabía sigo sin comprender el por qué de mi presencia en Gryffindor.

**Quiero ser tu perro fiel,  
tu esclavo sin rechistar que luego me desato y verás,  
¡a ver qué me dice después!**

¡Ella¡sólamente ella me miró!... aunque sólo fue una mirada de compasión.  
Fue en ese momento en el cual me di cuenta, comprendí lo que siginificaba para mí.  
La única persona quién se presentó ante mí, a ayudarme con un descuido mío... Cuando perdí a mi mascota, en el comienzo del primer Año, cuando, quizás todo era más fácil.

**So payaso, me tiemblan los pies a su lado.  
me dice que estoy descolorío,  
la empiezo a besar.  
¡a ver qué me dice después!**

Sólamente mi compañera se mostraba interesada en mi aprendizaje, en mis conflictos hacia Pociones.  
Todo era tranquilidad... hasta que reaccioné de lo que sentía. Creo que fue un gran error... En cuarto año, estuve guardando y llenándome de valor, tratando de juntarlo todo para hacer algo, que quizás suena simple, pero para mí es muy complejo. Cuando me lo propuse, y lo dije... ella me miró tristemente, y ahí comprendí que yo estaba lejos de tenerla. Iba al baile junto al gran jugador de Quidditch, deporte que soy pésimo jugando, sinceramente en ningún deporte tengo un buen movimiento.

**So cretino, me tiemblan los pies a su lado,  
me dice que estoy desconocío,  
me empiezo a pensar.  
¡a ver qué me dice después!**

Cuando me encuentro solo con ella, a veces no puedo concentrarme en la materia¡¡Simplemente no puedo¿cóm intentarlo?  
Y...ahora, ella está allí, en aquella mesa, junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ron. Tratando de ayudarlo a Ron con una tarea de Herbología. Y otra vez comienzan a discutir, siempre lo están haciendo. Sólamente la miro gritándole al pelirrojo, frunciendo el seño. Un momento su mirada se desvía hacia la mía, momento en el cual me sonrojo notablemente y me oculto detrás de un libro de H. de la magia.  
Aquí voy, pensando cómo sería decirle lo que siento, pero es inútil... directamente no me imagino, aunque trate, y lo desee, es en vano, no puedo. Lo tengo que enfrentar, simplemente no me pertenece... Nuevamente llama la atención de varios presentes por un pleito con su compañero.

**Acércate y ya verás que no se cómo hacerlo peor,  
despacito pero mu mal,  
¡a ver qué me dice después!**

Deseo tenerla entre mis brazos, pero a la vez no lo soportaría. Me decidí a verla sin quererla. Lo concluí el otro día... ella se encontraba llorando en el pasillo, me acerqué preocupado a preguntarle que le ocurría, y ella me aclaró todo cuando, sólamente dijo dos palabras: Ron Weasley. Lo supe desde un principio, supe que estaría lejos.

**Hago casas de cartón,  
ayer bebí hasta jurar pero hoy no me levanta ni dios,  
¡a ver qué me dice después!**

**So payaso...**

------

Antes ke nada, es mi primer FF dedicado a Neville y Hermione, no me disgusta esta pareja, pero mi favorita e indispensable siempre fue R&H. Quería provar algo nuevo, dado que el personaje de Neville me gusta bastante, aunque no está entre mis favoritos.  
Se que es cortito, pero creo que no hay nada más para aclarar! Me gusta Neville, pero no soporté poner mal a Ron, que es mi favorito. Me dolió hacer esto, detesto que Neville termine sufriendo.  
No se si así verá Neville a Hermione, puede que sea una posibilidad, puesto q la timidez de Neville puede ocultar ciertos sentimientos.  
En fin, si les gusto, si les disgustó!cualquier opinión, no duden en dejar review n.n' !


End file.
